


【授权翻译】Same Time, Same Place

by amberjune, papercutperfect



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberjune/pseuds/amberjune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/papercutperfect/pseuds/papercutperfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“严格意义上说，不，这不算跟踪。但是提前一个小时坐地铁就因为某个迷人得过分的男人也会坐上同一班次的地铁……这绝壁太奇怪了。暧昧得和‘躲在他家外面的灌木丛里’一样诡异。”</p><p>【詹姆斯和迈克尔每天早晨都会在上班路上不约而同地踏进同一节地铁车厢。至于剩下的，用他们的话说，都是众周所知了。】</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Same Time, Same Place

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Same Time, Same Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/297850) by [papercutperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/papercutperfect/pseuds/papercutperfect). 



> 【译者：得到原作正式授权后重发。感谢原作授权。】

 

 

他回来了。 _他妈的太好了。_ 那个穿西装的男人又回来了。

詹姆斯偷偷从展开的杂志边缘盯着，试图不要在西装男在他对面离他三个座位的位置坐下时盯得太过明目张胆。他上一次也是坐这个位置，还有上上次。不是说詹姆斯在刻意记着这些细节，当然不是。

清晨的地下铁车厢里都是匆忙赶路睡眼惺忪的伦敦上班族，许多人在手背后打着哈欠，专心致志地在笔电上敲打，嘴里还残留着牙膏的味道。残旧的座位都坐满了人，而西装男又是怎么一连三天都上了同一个车厢来的，詹姆斯可不知道。但从那身昂贵无比的行头，这个男人很可能是提前打电话预定了。只能站着的不幸家伙靠在车厢的柱子上，撞到坐着的人脸，在列车站间突然刹车时紧紧保护好自己的小生命。

海绿色的眼睛看了过来，詹姆斯迅速把自己蓝色的眼睛看向杂志。

他把杂志拿反了。 _见鬼。_

此刻需要一个巧妙的蒙混技巧。

西装男似乎并没有注意到他的愚蠢，尽管坐在詹姆斯正对面的女人很明显注意到了，如果那根扬起的眉毛和这个有关系的话。詹姆斯无视了她，把光亮的页面举得更高了，把她的玩味的笑屏蔽在视线之外。

西装男今天穿的是阿玛尼。假的吧？一定是假的。一个能买得起阿玛尼的人怎么会来坐伦敦糟糕透顶的地铁呢？一个能买得起阿玛尼的人肯定有一辆车，可能是公司的，有专车司机接送……

律师。

银行高管。

政客。

……成人艳星？

西装男简直 _惊艳_ 。褐色的头发愉快的弄乱了，以一种显然不是起床头的方式蓬乱着，但是耶稣基督，看上很棒。光是看着詹姆斯都口干舌燥了。那双奇怪颜色的眼睛——蓝绿灰——以及迷倒众生的倒三角身材。更别提昨天他走出车厢时对詹姆斯露出的那一抹惨绝人寰的微笑。詹姆斯试图回礼，但他却不能不像一条智障的鱼那样傻傻盯着。不过西装男已经走了，优雅地在威斯敏斯特站跳下列车。现在他很可能觉得詹姆斯是个甜蜜又痛苦的小妞了。

詹姆斯怂恿自己又看了一眼。西装男膝盖之间放着一个星巴克纸杯，长手指优雅地揭开塑料盖，把糖包撕开。被石化了般，詹姆斯看着那些长手指运动着。那是能让任何人做任何事的长手指，仅仅一个唇间的触碰就能套出任何秘密，制造出愉悦与痛苦，就像生生拔出竖琴的琴弦然后——

卧槽，见鬼， _妈的智障_ ——西装男在好奇地看着他，两手静止地握着星巴克纸杯，打量着这个偷窥怪人。

詹姆斯赶紧埋下头的时候杂志差点掉了，脸上变成了封面那个女郎身上衣服的某种俗气的橙红。

看在老天的份上，他得更小心才好。

或者更好，停止在地铁车厢跟踪英俊陌生人的举动。

严格意义上说，不，这不算跟踪。但是提前一个小时坐地铁就因为某个迷人得过分的男人也会坐上同一班次的地铁……这绝壁太奇怪了。暧昧得和‘躲在他家外面的灌木丛里’一样诡异。

他第一次见到这个陌生人时，詹姆斯因为要参加一个办公室的早到会议，瘫在列车里，手里还拿着一小片吐司，困得上下眼皮都要长了到一起。那个男人是在两站之后上车的。车门打开时涌进一股地下铁陈腐空气的味道，沙沙作响地扫过地上的垃圾，还有破旧信号灯打出的金色雾霭，西装男出现了。衣冠楚楚，整齐简单的发型，那双炯炯有神的眼睛无视了詹姆斯和他掉下来的下巴。

詹姆斯一生中从未觉得自己穿过太过朴素，尤其他妈的不会在上班路上的地铁里。披着他奶奶五年前圣诞节给他的一件穿旧了的皮夹克，还有一条抵御英国秋季多发的感冒的破烂围巾。那条褪了色的绿色和黑色条纹的围巾，完全展开长得能到他的膝盖，而且不管他几次发誓要扔掉它然后再买一条不掉线的，它总会莫名奇怪在第二天早上回来他的脖子上。

詹姆斯下意识地伸出了一只手抓了抓他邋遢的头发，突然感觉自己像一个到处游荡躲到地铁里取暖的流浪汉。天杀的，他为什么没有打理一下头发呢。每天的每天，他都发现自己出现在一个阿多尼斯面前，而他的头发却像用刀和叉剪过的那样。

詹姆斯挣扎着压平卷毛时西装男又看了他一眼，就在那时，他的嘴角勾起一抹饶有趣味的笑。詹姆斯要证明那个男人错了，他要让他看到他也能打理得井井有条，不是总是看上去像一个在阴沟里打过滚的东西。

次日早晨，詹姆斯起得比定的闹钟早得多，把头发梳理得完美无缺。他出门的看上去帅得掉渣儿，即使是他围在长着雀斑的脖子上的丑陋围巾也没有让他的样子减分半点。

不幸的事，他可没指望老天会开眼，往他身上和发型上下一场大雨。在一个地铁站打滑的地板上一阵狂奔，跌跌撞撞地上了车，头发粘在脸上在加上暴风雨一样的表情，他看上去就是一个落汤鸡。

但是就是在那天西装男朝他露出了那一抹微笑。忘掉他疯狂的发型和丑陋的围巾——西装男朝他笑了，而且不是那种“对可怜人露出的怜悯微笑”。不，那是一个缓慢在他唇角暖起的微笑，那双眼睛一直看着他直到他完全走开，并把詹姆斯的心也一齐带走了。

列车嘎吱着突然停下，撞得骨头生疼的颠簸把詹姆斯从他的幻想世界里惊醒。西装男差点洒了他的咖啡。

威斯敏斯特，西装男的站。詹姆斯的心跳漏了一拍。男人站起身，在口袋里翻找着，掏出一个光鲜亮丽的手机，贵得可能连詹姆斯的公寓都买不起。相比之下，詹姆斯老掉牙的诺基亚简直是一块板砖。那个手机很可能等订一张去纽约的机票，或者进行时空旅行，还能预测未来。在地下还能有信号简直是个奇迹。

西装男穿过忙碌的人流，朝门口走去。有史以来第一次，詹姆斯听到了他说话的声音。

噢 _天啊_ ，他是爱尔兰人。

就在詹姆斯觉得这个男人不能再完美了的时候，他的声音居然是用黄金手工雕刻出来的。那个混账。

詹姆斯尽可能不声不响地向前倾去，在杂志后面闭上眼睛，像只猫一般竖起耳朵。

“——如果我能和凯文·贝肯讲话，拜托？嗯哼，好的。我是迈克尔·法斯宾德，我们有预约——”

自动门关上，詹姆斯没有听到余下的话。他向后靠在椅子上，一丝笑容爬上了脸庞。他把杂志在腿上折好。

所以，西装男有个名字。迈克尔。迈克尔……法斯宾德，是吗？听起来是德国的，让人激动。适合他。异国情调，与众不同。性感得让人神魂颠倒。

几站后詹姆斯脚下踩着春风跳下了列车。还有一个小时空闲时间，并把这一个小时用来坚定提醒自己不能躲到洗手间里回忆他耳畔的声音。不是现在，他在工作呢。詹姆斯的专业时间。

他不能。他不能，不能——好吧，也许就一下——

谢天谢地，萝丝选择了在这个时候把他从纠结中拯救出来，给他带了一杯浑浊的咖啡，好奇地打量着他通红的脸。几个小时他去复印照片的路上，詹姆斯清楚地听到萝丝和詹妮弗用“不怎么安静”的声音八卦，打赌昨晚办公室里的哪个男的睡了詹姆斯，让他更加羞愧难当。他在心里几下一笔，永远，永远不要在上班的时候看上去太开心。

一天伊始，詹姆斯做好了充足的准备。他的头发无懈可击，他刮了胡子，去地铁站的路上也没下一滴雨。即使他的围巾和夹克牛仔裤在一起看上去也无可挑剔。

迈克尔在詹姆斯之后两站上了车，坐在了他通常的位置，这一次手上拿了报纸。自然是大报头条，而今天西装男穿着某种意大利式的西装，苏格兰人很可能闻所未闻。

詹姆斯那天早上没能找到座位坐，而是被迫像一只马戏团的猴子一样抓着车厢中央的扶手柱，每次呼啸的列车突然刹车把他向后抛几步时试图让自己看上去很高冷。绿遇上蓝，心跳加速，而迈克尔展开报纸低下眼时在微笑，这来的正好——詹姆斯觉得自己终于能呼吸了。

迈克尔懒洋洋地翻看着报纸，跳过那些毫无疑问无聊透顶的股市行情，或英国国民健康保险制度的实施有多惨败——

迈克尔舔了舔大拇指时，詹姆斯脑子里一连串的多有思绪都被一阵风吹走了——舔了 _他见鬼的大拇指_ ——然后翻到下一页。詹姆斯的膝盖几乎要坚持不住了。感谢上帝柱子在撑着他。

全然忘却了他的秘密卧底任务，苏格兰人瞪得两眼发直，拼命祈祷上天这个奇迹能在发生一次——是的。尖尖的，柔软的，粉色的，一点点舌尖从拇指肚舔过光滑的小麦色皮肤。詹姆斯的肺结成了霜，当那双蓝绿色的眼睛抬起，抬起，越过报纸上边缘，定定地落在他身上。

列车砰地一声停了下来，接着詹姆斯听到他的头重重地砸在了他身旁的柱子上。

他突然清醒地意识到他四脚朝天躺在肮脏的车厢地面上，一片关心还某些看热闹的脸向下看着他。有人拍了拍他的脸，有那么疯狂的一瞬间，詹姆斯交叉了手指祈祷一个玛丽苏情节——那个在他上方的人会是迈克尔，以防万一准备做人工呼吸，然后把他以迎娶新娘的姿态拦腰抱起。

但不是，而是一个不那么和蔼可亲的老妇人用一根手指戳了戳他脸，好像他得了狂犬病一样。詹姆斯推开了她的手，嘟哝了一声谢谢，然后用颤抖的双腿把自己从地上拽起来。脸颊绯红，他低头盯着自己的鞋，纯粹的尴尬在他的体内咆哮，可比他的头部疼痛痛苦得多。

迈克尔没有起身帮忙，但他叠好了报纸，密切打量着他，看上去几乎在关心。詹姆斯畏缩了一下，他很可能已经起了一个肿块什么的了。

爱尔兰人比詹姆斯预想的要高，站直了足足有六英尺，肩膀宽阔却有着秀色可餐的窄腰。他的手握住了扶手柱，与詹姆斯的手相距甚微——他都能感觉到辐射出的热量渗入他冰凉的皮肤。

如果他没有被羞辱一番的话，他还可能会鼓起勇气再看一眼，终于这样直接站在他面前了，近得都能捕捉到一丝奇特的安慰气息，就像温暖的羊角面包。相反，詹姆斯羞愧地埋着他蠢蠢欲动的头颅，即使是在迈克尔下车时手臂擦过他的时候都无动于衷。

詹姆斯全身疼痛，心烦意乱，他十分想要放弃，现在就停止这种疯狂的举动，在一切失控之前。荒唐至极，毛骨悚然，如果这个男人发现了他在做什么的话，詹姆斯很可能会得到一个和他太阳穴的紫色瘀伤配套的熊猫眼。

可是运气不让步——好还是坏，詹姆斯拿不准——第二天清晨他坐早班车的理由正当无比；另一次会议。他不能错过它——翘掉演讲就因为他在地铁上撞到了头，还当着他暗恋的人面的理由显然不够充足。

拖着脚步走上列车，詹姆斯尽可能挑了一个离迈克尔通常座位远的位置，一个车厢尾部的破烂板凳，最颠簸嘈杂的地方。

迈克尔像往常一样按时出现了，穿着詹姆斯目前见到过最好的西装。深灰色，无比合身，下面是一件黑色的衬衫。迈克尔扫视车厢时，詹姆斯真希望他带了杂志来躲避他的视线，目光精准地落在了他的身上。詹姆斯抽搐着嘴唇露出了一个腼腆的微笑，而当他得到回礼时，他的心脏可笑地加速了。

迈克尔再次消失在了他的报纸后，让詹姆斯摆弄着围巾下摆边缘，牢牢地盯着头顶的地图，任何能阻止把他视线吸引会迈克尔松松蜷在报纸边缘的长手指上。他的指甲很好看，不想詹姆斯咬到底的那样。

一切照常运作。詹姆斯鬼鬼祟祟偷偷摸摸地偷窥迈克尔，迈克尔高冷得让人难受，起身离去时都会投给他一个足矣软化膝盖的微笑。然后随后，一个偶然事件改变了一切，一个清晰的慢动作。

迈克尔在人潮中下车时，手机从他的口袋里滑落了下来，掉在了钢铁地面上。爱尔兰人没有注意到，而詹姆斯立马站了起来，抓起手机穿过拥挤的人群。

“迈克尔！”詹姆斯的肺喊出一声不像是自己的声音，在车厢里绕路，头脑昏花花了足足十秒才意识到真实情况，发现自己 _跟着迈克尔下了列车，在站台上追着他跑，天啊停下，你个疯子，_ “迈克尔，等一等！”

迈克尔终于停了下来，环顾四周寻找是谁在叫他。那双绿眼睛找到詹姆斯是睁大了，一个惊异而好奇的愉悦微笑爬上他的嘴唇。詹姆斯小跑着过去，心跳快得出奇，威胁着要冲破他的胸腔跳到铁轨上。他在高个子男人面前几英尺的位置打住脚步，拿出那部光亮的手机。

“你掉了这个。在车厢里，从你口袋里掉出来了。”

迈克尔伸出手，拿起手机时长手指拂过詹姆斯的手掌。他的微笑更大了，詹姆斯打了个寒颤——就像一条穿西装的鲨鱼，诱人的白牙齿闪烁着光芒。

“这不是你的站。”这不是个问句。詹姆斯耸耸肩，两手插进口袋里。

“呃不，不是，但我不想你丢掉手机，所以……我这就回——”一声刺耳的哔哔生划破空气，车厢门关了起来，接着列车消失在黑暗的隧道。詹姆斯小声咒骂了一声，痛苦地一直到他此刻看起来多像一个白痴，“或者不了……我等下一班。”

“你不会迟到吗？”随着一秒一秒的流逝，迈克尔看上去越来越被逗乐了，詹姆斯猛地意识到，是的，见鬼，他当然会迟到。这一次他开会 _真的_ 会迟到了。

“是啊，但我老板挺好人的，他不介意。”才不是，他当然会介意，而且他会朝詹姆斯大吼大叫直到他耳朵生疼。这也不是第一次了，但詹姆斯是个好编辑，所以他不怎么可能会被炒鱿鱼，只是……有点吓人。

迈克尔把手机放进口袋，裤子里的一个凹痕。他看了一眼詹姆斯的头发，下巴指了指。“你的头怎么样了？”

詹姆斯觉得他的脸涨红了，下意识地抬起手碰了碰那片深色瘀痕。“还好。我的自尊受到了最大的伤害，我想。”

迈克尔笑了，短暂柔和，接着扯了扯袖子看了一眼手表，对着时间咂了咂舌，“我最好该走了。谢谢你还给我电话。”

“别提了，”詹姆斯毫不在乎地挥挥手，“很高兴终于认识你了，迈克尔，我们已经——”

“你怎么知道我名字的？”

詹姆斯打了个踉跄，拜托了这个有些可疑的半调情问题。迈克尔的眉毛已经扬到额头上了，但谢天谢地他看上去更被逗乐了，而不是恼火。詹姆斯的喉咙锁紧了。

“呃，我几天前听到你和什么人打电话。不是说我想偷听，我只是，好吧，你当时说得挺大声的，呃……”他停下来，耸耸肩膀，暗地发誓要什么时候把出卖他的嘴巴缝起来。

迈克尔点点头，似乎满意了，但又想在等什么。“所以？（Well?）”

一个眨眼。“所以？什么？”

迈克尔的笑容更大了，眼睛伸出闪着亮光。“你不把你的名字告诉我吗？我可是有你的把柄的哦。”

詹姆斯的脸红得更厉害了。他挣扎着把手从口袋里抽出来，缩短他们之间的距离，就像两个得体的英国绅士一样。“詹姆斯。詹姆斯·麦克沃伊。”

迈克尔的手慵懒但是有力，和他其他时刻一样优雅。肌肤间的触碰让詹姆斯的心脏都扭成了一团。“好，詹姆斯，詹姆斯·麦克沃伊。明天早上见。噢，对了，我喜欢你的围巾。”

随着一个能静止时间引爆宇宙的眨眼，迈克尔转身大步离开。那双长腿和犯规了的屁股。詹姆斯在两腿发软前重重地跌坐在了下一班列车最近的一个长椅上。

他和他说上话了。终于，他和西装男说上话了。确切的说并没有互换号码，让我们开始吧的对话，但总是通往正道上的一步啊。而且他居然喜欢他的围巾。他那条破破烂烂，破破烂烂的围巾！

一个单纯的笑容爬上詹姆斯的嘴唇，在他上司冲他大吼大叫都要往他脸上吐唾沫时都几乎没有动摇。感谢上帝萝丝代替了他演讲，她轻快地澳大利亚口语阐述着材料，毫无疑问得到了会议室的心。如果她没有扇他耳光的话，詹姆斯很可能会吻她。

从那以后，事情变了。

也许那次电话救援打开了洪水的闸门，或者只是詹姆斯变得越来越自信了。不管怎样迈克尔没叫他滚犊子，这是个好兆头。他们开始面对面坐着，隔着各路行人分享微笑和目光。一两次迈克尔会在下车前顿一顿关心一下詹姆斯的额头，而苏格兰人会笑着撩起他的头发露出那块逐渐淡去的淤青。周末过得沮丧拖沓，而他生命中的第一次，詹姆斯发现自己盼望着工作日快点到来。

时间流淌而过，詹姆斯越来越难看出迈克尔是真的对他感兴趣或只是表示友好——而，直到一天早晨这个红毛把一个星巴克纸杯塞进詹姆斯的手里，轻松入座他对面的座位上，脸上他妈的居然有 _红晕_ ，接着消失在他的报纸后方。这极有可能是詹姆斯经历过最可爱的事情了。他拿咖啡的手颤抖着，嘴上地上嘟哝着谢谢的话。每喝一口都像是纯蜜，姜饼和拿铁的味道甜得腻人而且基督啊——下一次，詹姆斯会再采取行动。他要问迈克尔的号码。他会鼓足勇气约迈克尔出来约会，一个货真价实的约会，前途似锦的谈话和昂贵的午餐，还有在他公寓墙上火辣，下流的性爱。

光是这个念头都让他膝盖发软。上帝啊，他很可能在迈克尔真的有机会把那些长手指放在他身上以前就死于过度兴奋。

詹姆斯的得意很快在他抵达破旧办公室时消失在了九霄云外。成堆的文件在向他问好，堆成山在办公桌上发出不详的呻吟。萝丝畏缩了一下，给了他掉下来的下巴一个同情的表情。

日子一天天变得更糟糕了。他的临时助手，叫卢卡斯还是什么的，笨手笨脚地洒了那杯珍贵的星巴克咖啡，不仅毁了迈克尔送给他的礼物，还富有技巧性地瞄准了他在编辑的文档。粘稠地挂在那里，染棕了页面的边缘，在他桌上风干。詹姆斯转向他的电脑，只在发现一个在下载的木马病毒时发现了它。用力敲打着键盘，朝那个蓝屏凶手大喊大叫一点用处都没有。病毒把那个破铜烂铁从内到外都吃干抹净了。

头脑冷静的詹姆斯胡乱抹了抹头发，启动笔电，用粉色的荧光笔在桌上画了一条“饮料禁止入内”的三八线。他跳过了晚餐，无视了他肚子的咕咕声。

始终滴答滴答地为他单调的生活配乐。而文书的珠峰都莫名其妙地越变越多。下班时间到，卢卡斯兴高采烈地朝詹姆斯挥挥手，然后在出去的路上被詹姆斯笔电的充电线绊了一下。

詹姆斯留下加班。他宽阔窗户外的天际暗沉下来，渗入千万个闪烁的光点。伦敦在白天是个美丽的城市，但到了晚上，暮色四合，街道点亮童话般的霓虹灯，才是这个地方真正的宏伟之处。嗯……至少是在高层的昏暗建筑窗户看是这样的。夜晚厚重的阴影中很可能潜伏着各种危险。

这就是为什么詹姆斯独自一人在天知道现在是几点的时候站在过分安静的地铁车厢里时，感到不怎么舒服，紧紧抓着他的笔电包，深思熟虑着他要不要豁出他一个月的劳动成果来砸晕什么潜在杀人犯。

谢天谢地今天是星期五。明天不用上班，没有文书工作，没有那些逼得他要把头发连根拔起的愚蠢电脑。就是一个懒床到中午的美好日子，把冰箱里的东西吃个精光，然后看喜剧电影直到他在沙发上睡着。完美。

列车开动了。一个自动女声响彻站台。詹姆斯采纳了她的建议，小心间隙然后跳上车厢，电脑包在臀部后面晃着。

他不是一个人。

“西装男！”这个词脱口而出，詹姆斯来不及收住。

迈克尔坐在他通常的座位上，脸上是非常困惑的表情。他不解地看了看他的衣服。“……西装男？”

詹姆斯尴尬地涨红了脸——愚蠢，愚蠢！——默默扇了自己一个耳光。大晚上的迈克尔在这么干什么？他还穿着早上的那套西装，拿着他的公文包。也是加班到很晚？“你在这里做什么？”

迈克尔的嘴唇露出了一个大大的笑容，对这个略显尴尬的问题泰然自若。“我总是坐这一班列车回家。是你闯入了我的地盘。我应该向你索要密码然后把你扔出去。”

哦天啊，怎么会有如此英俊魅力又肌肉精瘦的人存在？这个男人应该是犯法的。詹姆斯笑了，坐了下来，把电脑包取下来遗忘在一旁。“我能坐到另一节车厢里，如果你想你个人的话？”

“你不打算猜个密码吗？”迈克尔的手规矩地叠在一起，手肘放在在微微分开的膝盖上方。如果詹姆斯看得到他们的姿势的话，他们基本上近得可以接吻了。他重重地吞咽了一下。

“嗯，”明亮的蓝眼睛若有所思地眯成一条缝，上下打量着迈克尔的身体，“阿玛尼？”

迈克尔的笑声在空旷的车厢里显得那么响亮，这个欢快的笑声往詹姆斯脊柱上送了一阵颤栗。迈克尔摇了摇头，眯着眼玩味好奇地打量着他。“你和这套西装是怎么了？不管怎样，这是普拉达。”

啊。詹姆斯耸耸肩，揶揄地漠不关心，却又有点爱管闲事想弄清这个男人是做什么的。“假的，对吧？如果你能负担得起普拉达，你为什么每天都来做这个到处是小便的地铁呢？”

迈克尔脸上的皮肤颜色变得深红，眼睛瞟向地面，再到天花板，接着到他的手，“我有我自己的理由。”

愧疚蚕食着詹姆斯的胃。妈的，他可不想厚着脸皮嘲弄冒犯别人。他有时很难整，就像在学校操场上扯女孩子的辫子。“嘿，为什么不呢。谁都知道在伦敦开车更容易。”

迈克尔透过浓密的睫毛看过来，居然有些害羞。“你在地铁上会遇到很多有趣的人。有人甚是会用拯救你的手机而不是顺手牵羊而让你惊讶。”

“或者偶尔给你买姜饼拿铁，”詹姆斯提议，看到那对高颧骨上的粉色心情异常愉悦。

“或者在以为我看不到的时候把杂志拿反。”

这回到詹姆斯尴尬地脸红笑了。“你看到了？”

“我看到了。”一个爱尔兰式的哼哼声，一股热流涌过詹姆斯的胃。西装男在调情，他绝对是在调情，“但你十分老练地蒙混过关了。我几乎都要为你鼓掌了。”

“喂，”詹姆斯咯咯笑着拍了一下迈克尔的肩膀，“等下你就会说你舔大拇指时故意了的，你个混账——”他的话被打断了。长手指环住了他往回抽的手腕，没有用力但谨慎，大胆。

“我可没想你的头撞到扶手啊。我猜我该道个歉。”

詹姆斯眼都直了。他把手往回收了些，那双薄唇几乎都要碰到了白皙指节的曲线。

“不知这个是否算是个安慰，”迈克尔轻声补充道，“我只是用报纸来打掩护看你。难道你没有注意到我两周用的都是同一份报纸吗？”

顺利扼杀了他的呼吸，詹姆斯弯过手指一把抓住那件普拉达外套，把迈克尔从他的座位上猛力拉下来，把他们的嘴撞在了一起。

操，他尝起来美味极了——咖啡和香烟和，啊又找到了，羊角面包的味道。他没有咆哮着给詹姆斯一拳，没有僵在原地也没有软绵绵立在那里。相反，他更加舒适地跪了下来，滑入詹姆斯两腿间，固定他的头好让他们的嘴更坚定地固定在一起。缓慢而从容，湿润而如此深入，詹姆斯的脚趾都在鞋子里蜷了起来。

苏格兰人在迈克尔口中发出了一个能让自己都羞愧难当的高高的欲求不满的呻吟，舌头共舞，手里的姜黄色头发是如此柔软，比看起来的还要柔软，缠绕在他的指间。

列车突然停了下来，迈克尔露出了恼火的表情被迫甩离了詹姆斯的唇，他们纠缠在一起的气息发出抗议般的呻吟。

迈克尔回到原来位置，略微腼腆，两手诱人地沿着詹姆斯的双腿向上滑。“晚餐？”

詹姆斯对着他的手表眨了眨眼，胃对于这个提议咕咕作响。“当然，只不过大多数地方很快就要打烊了。”

一个惨绝人寰的笑容点亮了迈克尔的脸，蓄意放缓语速，“我家总会是开的。”

 

\---

詹姆斯决定要非常非常爱他的破旧围巾。尤其是当迈克尔用它磨损了的长度来把他的手绑在床头的时候。

2016/5/2

16:33


End file.
